kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Roidmude 027
was originally a Low-Class combatman, who turns into the , the fake version of Kamen Rider Drive. He appeared in the Kamen Rider Drive Hyper Battle DVD Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced: Car, Racer, Sports car *Human form/synchronize: Unnamed civilian *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type High Speed's Unnamed Rider Kick History Roidmude 027 is a Roidmude who cheats people by selling fake copies of the Televi-kun magazine known as "Teveli-kun", Kyu Saijo being one of the victims. His base containing boxes of Teveli-kun magazines was uncovered by Shinnosuke and Kiriko. As Shinnosuke transforms and fights, 027 copies the data of the Drive Driver and the Shift Brace, using these replicated gear to transform into Imitation Drive, even managing to fool Mach. Roidmude 027 was also seen committing acts of stealing and vandalism while posing as Drive. While selling more copies of Teveli-kun, he was stopped by the real Drive in his new form, Type High Speed. He later lost the ability to become Fake Drive by Drive Type High Speed Flare, and was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type High Speed. Forms ;Data Replication :Roidmude 027 can replicate a data by touching them. He used this to copy the Drive Driver and the Shift Brace (as well as the Shift Speed Car that slotted inside it) in order to transform into the Imitation Drive. - Imitation Drive= Imitation Drive *Height: 199 cm *Weight: 122 kg In comparison to the real Drive, this Imitation Drive has its Roidmude number attached to its helmet, to differentiate itself from the real Drive. The "S" mark on his Drive Driver screen is also inverted, along with the lack of a Shift Car Holder, as well as his optics, called , being darker in color. However in terms of strength, he is able to outsmart the real Drive in Type Speed with quick succession, even with the use of replicated version of Drive's weapons, though his version of the Door-Ju shoots out water. He is also able to assume a Tire Exchange by forcefully stealing the tires of the real Drive, leaving the latter in his tire-less state. ::Powers and Abilities ;Weapon Manifestation :Imitation Drive can manifest replicas of Drive's arsenals. ;Pyrokinetic Abilities :By hijacking the Max Flare Tire, Imitation Drive can use it's pyrokinetic abilities to empower the attacks made. ::Arsenal *Handle-Ken *Door-Ju }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Roidmude 027 was portrayed by . His suit actor is . Notes *027's appearance as Imitation Drive in a DVD special is similar to the Trial E Undead, who became the Fake Kamen Rider Blade in the Hyper Battle Video Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs. Blade. **This is also proven by the design of their suits where as fake Blade wore a scarf to differ himself from the real Blade, Imitation Drive has his Roidmude number on his helmet to differ himself from the real Drive. **How they got their powers is even similar by copying the transformation device used by the main hero. *Roidmude 027 seemed to have an entirely different color on his collar where it was multi-colored instead of single-colored like most Low-Class Roidmudes. References Category:Roidmudes Category:Dark Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Evil Doppelgangers Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Robot Riders Category:Spider Monsters